


Too Much Time Looking Up Is Turning Everything Blue

by DannyTheStreet



Series: Gerard X Matt [1]
Category: Alkaline Trio (Band), Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, alkaline trio - Fandom, matt skiba - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyTheStreet/pseuds/DannyTheStreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only a kiss...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Time Looking Up Is Turning Everything Blue

Matt lays, sprawled out in the grass, under the relieving shade of a tree he meandered out to when he stepped off his bus. It's a short distance from the back of the venue and the lot full of trucks, trailers and buses on display a few hundred feet from where he's lying.

His eyes dart back and forth lazily across the gleaming metal as he puffs his cigarette. He lolls his head back, squinting against the sun, beaming its way through the rustling leaves of the trees, watching the light flicker and dance as the branches sway and shift in the breeze.

He sighs in content and trains his eyes back up in the direction of the buses just in time to catch a pair of hips swaying towards him. He grins at the familiar sight, one he may or may not have been admiring since this particular tour started before training his eyes upwards as "the hips” that belong to none other than Gerard Way stop in front of him.

His eyes meet a pair of warm hazel green ones, paired with a dazzling display of tiny white teeth, shown in a brilliant grin.

"Hi" Matt says, smiling up at Gerard.

"Hey...you mind?" Gerard gestures towards the patch of grass next to Matt.

Matt shakes his head and gestures for him to sit. Gerard does so, tucking his legs comfortably underneath himself.

The pair sits in silence, Gerard gazing out over the expanse of the sparse field, beyond the fence a ways in the distance, watching the cars zip by while Matt, like he's done many times before, takes to watching Gerard. Watching his eyes flit back and forth following one car after another, noting the way the mid day sun seems to brighten his porcelain appearance, making him seem as if he's glowing. His hair falling in lazy, soft curls on his head, slightly shadowing one of his eyes.

"I notice you watching me sometimes, you know." Gerard says casually, staring off into the distance, the tiniest of smirks playing across his face.

Slightly startled, Matt squints his eyes at Gerard, blowing a small plume of smoke and resting his head back against the grass before grinning and offering nothing but a small "Oh." in return.

Gerard gives a tiny nod before looking back down at Matt and clears his throat awkwardly before asking. "Why do you do that?"

Matt raises an eyebrow at him, slightly taken aback by his question. "Do what?"

"You watch me, like you're doing now. It's not bad or anything, it’s just... You look like you want to say something to me but you never do. It's distracting sometimes..." Gerard trails off awkwardly, looking down at his hand as it plays with the sharp blades of grass to avoid looking at the man lying in front of him.

Matt sits silently for a moment, staring up at the sky intently as if he's attempting to pull the right words out of the air before speaking carefully but definitively. "I can't help it, I guess. I like the way you move, like you know where you want to go and what you want to do but there's this uncertain hesitancy you have. It's intriguing." He sits up on his elbows, taking yet another drag of his cigarette, gazing at him softly through half lidded eyes. He blows out the smoke in soft curls before ending simply and softly, giving him that look again, his lips slightly turned up with a lopsided grin. "And you're gorgeous."

Trying to bite back a grin of his own, all too aware of the slight blush creeping it's way to his cheeks, he giggles airily. "Oh."

They sit like that for a few moments, in complete silence, simply examining each other as if willing the other to speak first.

Gerard's eyes trail the length of the leaner mans body slowly, admiring the long and seemingly never ending display of legs and arms until he settles his gaze back on his face. He flushes slightly as he holds the man's gaze, Matt grinning up at him placidly, taking lazy pulls of his cigarette every so often.

Before he really has time to think, Gerard's finds his hand trailing slowly up the hill of the black jean clad leg in front of him, his fingertips exploring the fabric cautiously before they're dipping down the front of his thigh.

Matt leans up on his elbows, watching Gerard intently as his hand travels higher, stopping where his shirt is riding up ever so slightly on his torso.

His fingers brush and caress the small strip of skin on display; Matt shivers barely noticeably in response to the touch. He watches his fingers dance along the lying mans skin, admiring the soft olive hue and the barely noticeable thin strip of hair trailing its way to his belt buckle before exhaling in a short shaky huff. Gerard casts his glance upwards, meeting Matt's curious but welcoming gaze before creeping his hand under the fabric of his shirt and resting it flat against Matt's stomach.

Matt stares up at Gerard, his skin tingling in the best of ways where the hand is placed firmly against his skin. He watches somewhat entranced by the way the wind picks up and Gerard's hair ripples and waves in the breeze and his eyes glint captivating sparks of warm golden and green. He doesn't even realize how Gerard is so close suddenly, his breath warm, ghosting its way over his lips. Matt reaches up, threading his fingers through the soft wavy tendrils of Gerard's hair as he leans forward, their lips meeting gently.

The kiss starts off slow, with the soft, needy pressing of lips and progresses gradually. Matt sucks gently at Gerard's bottom lip, humming in pleasure as his tongue flicks out, grazing the supple flesh. Soon their lips are jig sawing, wet, languid, exploratory and slow.

After a few moments, Gerard pulls back, leaving a few soft lingering pecks. They remain close, breath intermingling, noses brushing softly, eyes still closed, enjoying the fluttering in their stomachs and the sharp jolts of electricity shooting through them as they will their hearts to soft patters.

Gerard speaks first, in a breathy whisper against Matt's lips. "You know, we have rooms tonight."

Eyes still closed, biting his lip, head lolling softly on his shoulder, Matt nods his head slowly.

With that, Gerard is standing, hovering over Matt, smiling knowingly before turning on his heel without a word and walking back towards the buses, the heat of Matt's gaze boring a hole through his hips.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a long time ago. I'm not that great of a writer but the lack of Matt fic makes me sad. Particularly this pairing. 
> 
> Enjoy...I guess?


End file.
